He That Believeth In Me
He That Believeth in Me is the third episode in the fourth season (as the producers regard the two-hour movie special Razor as the first two episodes) of the reimagined science fiction television series Battlestar Galactica. The episode aired on SCI FI and Space in the United States and Canada respectively on April 4, 2008, and aired on Sky1 in the United Kingdom on April 15, along with the following episode "Six of One". The episode's title is a reference to the Book of John, chapter 11:25-26 in the New Testament of the Bible, which quotes; "Jesus said unto her, I am the resurrection, and the life: he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live..." The episode was generally well received and also won an Emmy Award. Following the events in "Crossroads, Part 2", the fleet arrive in the Ionian Nebula to find a clue that will lead to Earth, only to find that the entire rag tag fleet had mysteriously powered down, and hopelessly surrounded by Cylons. Lee Adama also encounters Kara Thrace, who was thought to have been killed in "Maelstrom" and claims to know where Earth is. The episode also deals with the aftermath of the identity of four of the five final Cylons, Samuel Anders, Tory Foster, Saul Tigh, and Galen Tyrol. The survivor count shown in the title sequence is 39,698. Plot While Lee Adama (Jamie Bamber) and a newly returned Kara Thrace (Katee Sackhoff) head to Galactica, the advancing Cylons destroy one ship and damage others, killing at least 600. After discovering their true identities, Cylons Saul Tigh (Michael Hogan), Tory Foster (Rekha Sharma), Samuel Anders (Michael Trucco), and Galen Tyrol (Aaron Douglas) continue their jobs. Tigh is ordered to send every Viper to defend the fleet, but has a vision where he assassinates Admiral Adama (Edward James Olmos) before carrying it out. New Viper pilot Anders is sent out, worried that a hidden Cylon program would make him turn against the fleet. His guns are unresponsive while targeting a Raider, which turns around to face him. Anders' iris glows red which causes the Raiders to retreat to their basestar and jump away, much to the surprise of the fleet. Gaius Baltar (James Callis) is taken to a monotheistic cult which has erected a shrine to him. One of the members, Jeanne (Keegan Connor Tracy), believes he can save her dying son. Though reluctant at first, Baltar prays and asks "the one true god" to take his life instead, as he caused the genocide of the twelve colonies and the child is innocent. The next day he is escorted to a bathroom to shave. Charlie Connor (Ryan Robbins), whose son was killed on New Caprica, plans to kill him. Instead of begging for his life, Baltar begs Connor to kill him. His escort breaks free and brutally attacks the captors. After the two return to the cult, Baltar is astonished to find that the boy has been miraculously cured. Starbuck returns with a seemingly brand new (Mk II) Viper. She doesn't recall being killed and believes that she was only gone for six hours. President Roslin (Mary McDonnell) believes that Starbuck is a Cylon, despite her having been cleared by the Cylon detector. Starbuck claims to know the location of Earth and insists that following the clue from the Eye of Jupiter is a mistake. Every time the fleet performs an FTL jump, her "feeling" of Earth's location fades after experiencing a short headache. Her attempts to convince Roslin fail. After another jump and headache, desperate to stop Roslin before her feeling fades forever, she subdues the Marines guarding Adama's quarters and holds Roslin at gunpoint. Production Writing As with Season 2, it was decided that He that Believeth in Me start Season 4 immediately after the previous season's cliffhanger. Directing The scene at the beginning where Col. Tigh hallucinates killing Admiral Adama was done in two takes, though Michael Rymer was able to make it look like one. Sources External links * Ron D. Moore podcast Category:Season 4 episodes